Happily Ever After
by AngelKitsune9
Summary: Lynn is a fifteen year old girl, preparing for Christmas, when she somehow ends up in the Yu Yu world! Romance fic, LynnxHiei. Christmas present for Lynn!


**Disclaimer: **I _don't_ own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor will I ever. I also don't own Seether, Amy Lee, or their/his song, Broken. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING, DAGGONIT!

Ahem. This fic was written to Agent Dark Moose for her Christmas present from me, and so I shall post it here. The character Lynn is hers, and I do not claim to own her.

One last thing, review, please! I love hearing from readers! n.n

**Happily Ever After**

'_Isn't it funny…?'_

Those were the thoughts of fifteen-year-old Lynn Viviane Capelle. She was sitting in an unfamiliar place, contemplating her situation.

_'I never thought to believe my Mother…' _She rolled her eyes at the thought, fighting back a snort. _'She always said all those hours watching Yu Yu Hakusho, reading stories about it, and writing on it would make me go nuts one day…'_ She forcefully hit her head on the back of a chair, a thump erupting from the area. _'I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up in a mental hospital!'_ She groaned; she really didn't want to be where she was, where ever that may have been.

Speaking of which, where was she? From the looks of things, and the people that were there, she seemed to be in the "world" of Yu Yu Hakusho. How she ended up there or why, she had no idea. Feeling lost, she leaned her head from the chair, looking to the four boys that were eyeing her. Two of them were ogle-eyed, one a glare, and the other mysterious, almost searching. "Mind telling me exactly _why_ you're staring at me?" Though she was a shy girl, she managed to make herself sound determined.

"Well, Miss, you've been sitting in that same spot for hours, groaning. You just popped in out of no where." The fourth boy, who had rose-red hair and emerald-green eyes replied her question, though his reply wasn't clear. He was still studying her, his eyes searching her amber ones.

"And you think I don't know that?" She glared at him, though it had little effect. "I'd like to know where I am, if you don't mind." She sighed, _'Perhaps I'm just dreaming…'_

Lynn sat up from her bed, her real bed, slowly. The blood rushed to her head, thus she kept an oddly cold hand to her forehead. _'So it _was_ just a dream…'_ She looked to her alarm clock, noting that it was 5:45. Sighing, she fell back onto her comfy bed, wanting to go back to sleep. _'I suppose I _do_ need to get up…I promised Mom I'd help her with Christmas preparations.'_ She stood up, grudgingly, and walked to her closet. Flipping through various outfits, she found the one she normally wore when at home. She walked into the bathroom and changed after a shower, brushing her amber, shoulder-length, wavy hair and teeth.

She walked into the living room, wearing her tight-fitting burgundy kimono with a white sakura petal pattern and a black obi. It was a bit low-cut, showing some cleavage, but she nor her mother really cared, in fact, they had picked it out together. She found her mother already dressed in a Christmas sweater, rushing to and fro, trying to get everything done. It didn't seem to matter that it was six in the morning, she was energetic as ever. "Oh, Lynn, dear! Please, could you help me for a moment?" She looked at Lynn, looking quite frazzled.

"Of course! I promised you I would yesterday." Lynn strode over to her mother and took the half-wrapped present from her, wrapped it, and placed it under the tree. "You're in too much of a rush anyway."

Her mother smiled, looking tired, "Thank you, dear." She plopped down onto the couch, grabbed a few presents and wrapped them. Now that Lynn was helping, she seemed to calm down.

Lynn nodded and began to help her mother, wrapping presents and placing them under the tree, decorating and such. At around noon, they both sighed, staring at the three-foot pile of presents that was sitting "under" the tree. "Thank you so much, it means a lot that you got up to help me this morning, Lynn. Oh! I have a gift for you, I just couldn't wait to give it to you." She rushed from the room, grinning.

Lynn lifted an eyebrow at her overly-excited mother, plopped down onto the couch, and pondered on what her gift could be. Her mother rushed back from the way she came, stepping over various objects that were too big to fit around or under the tree. "Here you go," She handed Lynn the perfectly-wrapped present, smiling. When her daughter looked at her oddly, she said, "Open it!"

Lynn shrugged and opened the gift, finding it to be a full set of Yu Yu Hakusho DVD's, she had been asking for them, just to get the newest of the few. She squealed and nearly tackled her mother, grinning. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Her mother merely smiled and nodded, motioning to the surrounding area, which was filled with presents. "We're done for today, go ahead and watch them, I know you want to." Lynn grinned and kissed her mother on the cheek, rushing from the room. She instantly ran to the DVD player and slipped the first in.

Something was odd about these, though, when she watched them. A girl that looked and acted exactly like her was in the show. _'That's odd…did Mom get a faulty?'_ She shook her head, _'No…everything's as it should be, other than that girl!'_ Her mind strayed to the dream that she had, her eyes widening. She shook her head after a moment, chuckling. _'That's impossible. It was only a-_' Lynn was cut off as she was sucked through the floor, screaming.

Her mother rushed into the room, looking frantic. "Lynn? Lynn!" She searched the entire house, but it was obviously in vain…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lynn's eyes fluttered open, only for her to shut them again. Everything was moving very quickly by her, her eyes hurt to look at it. She felt something warm holding her, but she didn't even want to think about what it may have been. She momentarily considered pounding on the unfamiliar warmth when she came to an abrupt stop. She opened her eyes to find that she was in someone's arms, bridal-style, looking up at a ceiling. She looked to the person who was carrying her, but she couldn't believe what she saw.

"H-Hiei?" Her voice was uncertain and quivering, her mind afraid of what the figure would answer.

_'What? How does this onna know my name?'_ He glared down at her, his blood-red eyes cold and uncaring. He looked back up, carried her to what she found to be a couch, and dropped her onto it. _Fox. Get in here. Now._

The same red-head that was in Lynn's dream walked into the room curiously, wondering what could've made his friend so upset. "Yes, Hiei?" At that time, he noticed Lynn, lying on the couch, bewildered.

"This onna knows my name."

"And what do you find odd about that, Hiei?" The red-head questioned his friend, assuming that they had met.

"I've never met her, fox."

His eyes widened greatly, and he looked over at Lynn. "If he's Hiei…then…you're Kurama?" She was having a hard time believing what was happening, somewhat hoping it was just a dream again.

"H-How do you know our names?" Kurama kneeled down to her level, looking her in the eyes.

"You'll never believe me, even if I told you."

At that point, another voice entered the conversation. "We've seen some pretty weird stuff. Lay it on us." Lynn looked to the source of the voice, finding that he had slicked-back, black hair and brown eyes.

"Yusuke." She sighed, shaking her head. "If you really want to know…" She paused, thinking of how to word her explanation, "You're characters in a TV show, even Kuwabara, whom I'd assume is chasing Yukina around at the moment. Genkai, Koenma, Botan, all of you are drawn in my world. Every single one of you are characters in a Japanese anime."

"Wait…so you're saying that none of us are real!?" Yusuke was now wide-eyed and his jaw was slack.

"I didn't say that. This could be a completely different dimension. I don't know, though, because I'm just judging from what my world was like." She sighed, shrugging.

"If…it was a TV show…then you know all about us, right?" Kurama questioned the fifteen-year-old girl, worry filling his mind. _'If she does, she could spill every secret…'_

She nodded slowly, "Yes, but knowing you, Kurama, you're worried that something will happen that I'll spill. I won't, I know you could kill me."

Kurama's eyes widened as he looked at the young girl, then to Hiei. "She's not lying, fox. She knows everything, but she's swearing that she won't tell a soul."

Kurama sighed, shaking his head; it was a little too much to have someone know all of your secrets. "Well, since you're here, what's your name?"

"My name is Lynn."

_Two weeks later…_

Lynn had figured out that she wasn't going home; there wasn't a way to. She had finally become accustomed to life at Genkai's temple, which was where she was living at the moment. Koenma had been studying her, with Kaito's help, and had found that through her falling through a portal, she had become a werewolf. Kaito had tried to explain it over and over to Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were having trouble believing that Lynn, who they dubbed as "fallen-angel" (even though she had a name), could possibly be a werewolf.

"But Kaito!" Yusuke whined, "She can't_ possibly_ be a werewolf!" The conversation was ensuing again, for the thirtieth time that day.

Lynn walked over, bopped Yusuke over the head with a mallet that came out of no where, and walked back to the couch. "Kaito, next time, just agree with him. When the full moon comes, I'm sure he can find out on his own." Lynn's sentence flowed from her mouth smoothly; she was writing again. She was found writing quite often, and in her old home, her old world, she was a part-time journalist. She was an excellent writer, often envied by her friends.

Kaito merely nodded, but soon became interested in what the young girl might have been writing. He moved slightly closer, but soon was hit over the head with the notebook that she was writing in. "Yes ma'am," Kaito backed off slowly, a bump forming on his head. He twitched, disappearing through a doorway. She muttered something along the lines of 'baka' and continued her writing, but little did she know that outside, in a tree, in the cold of the winter, sat a small demon, who was arguing with himself.

_»With Hiei…»_

_'Shut up!'_ Hiei was arguing with something that he now knew to be a "conscious".

_¤Why? You know what I'm saying is the truth!¤ _His "conscious" spat back, within his mind, of course.

_'Because you're annoying me!'_

_¤But she's your mate!¤_

_'She is not!'_

_¤She is! You know that! Ever since you saw her you knew it!¤ _Hiei sighed, shaking his head. _¤You're admitting it!¤_

_'I am not!' _The argument continued to go back and forth. Eventually, Hiei grew annoyed with it and leapt down from the tree, landing softly in the thick snow.

_»Back with Lynn…»_

Lynn had become bored with having people try to read what she was writing, thus, she has shut her notebook and put it away, in her new-found room. She put on a coat, scarf, boots, and gloves, and walked outside into the beauty of the winter. It wasn't snowing at the moment, and she stepped out to get a good look at the winter weather. The snow had covered everything, making all of the ground look like a soft, white blanket. She looked around silently, admiring the beauty that was winter.

She walked toward the thick blanket of trees that was surrounding the temple, something drawing her to them. Hiei landed in front of her, blinded by his annoyance, his eyes widening in surprise. "L-Lynn…"

She blushed at the sight of the small demon, she had always had a small crush on the fire-ice demon, ever since she had watched the show back in her old world. "Hiei, what a pleasant surprise…" She was still blushing, but Hiei had assumed it was from the cold.

"What do _you _want, onna?" Hiei glared at Lynn, already upset from his argument, and he wasn't about to take anything from anyone.

"N-Nothing. I was just out here for a walk…" His glare was deadly, and if it was on the snow, it was sure to melt it.

"Then leave."

Lynn was obviously upset at those words, and placed her hands onto her hips. "I don't have to listen to you!"

Now _that_ upset him. He instantly had Lynn pinned to the tree, his sword to her neck. His eyes bored into hers, hard and cold. Something flashed in them, though, and fear erupted in her mind. He leaned his head into her ear, his lips brushing over it gently as he whispered to her, "You're going to get both of us in trouble, acting like that." Her defiance of him, that she didn't care what he said, what he told her to do, stirred something inside him. It had happened before, and that was the beginning of Hiei's fight with his conscious. It was what he had come to love about her, that she defied his authority without second thought, she wasn't afraid to stand up to him. He also hated that someone dared defy him, but the latter emotion was far less than the first.

Her eyes widened at his words, her body shivering with the contact of his lips. She felt the heat rolling off his body, whether it was from anger, or his being a fire-demon, she didn't know. She whimpered as she felt the sword pierce her neck only a bit, a warm trickle of crimson trailing downward. His head bent to lick the blood away, but he didn't stop there. He kissed her neck hungrily, his demonic instincts taking over. He had dropped his sword in preference for holding her in place, the snow muffling the landing. His teeth grazed the junction of her neck gently, his tongue following. She suddenly whimpered, her legs shaking weakly.

Hiei pulled away instantly, his eyes wide. He stood, dazed, for a moment, before he dashed into the forest, angry with himself. _'Why? Why did I do that?'_

_¤Because you love her.¤_

Hiei sighed, stopping as he admitted to himself that he _did_ love her. He had known even from when he found her, sprawled in a bush, in a park. He had sensed something about her, decided to take her to Genkai's, and did so. It had gone from there, it didn't matter if he had been around her or not, his feelings increased with each day. Each day, his demonic instincts had been pestering him, more with each day, and it was growing harder for him to fight them, especially the ones that told him to mark her, to make her his.

_¤Now you have to admit to her.¤_

"But…what if she…?" Hiei trailed off, his eyes saddening as he gazed at the snow-covered ground. _'No. I shouldn't be soft like this. It doesn't matter.'_

His eyes hardened into cold garnets once more, but as he heard a voice from behind him, that mask slipped again. "What are you talking about, Hiei?" Lynn's voice floated to his ears.

"What are you doing here, onna?" Hiei tried his best to sound like his gruff, tough, self, but he failed miserably, his sentence only coming out boredly.

Lynn sighed, taking a few steps toward the fire-demon. She placed a hand onto his cheek, he flinched, but didn't make a move to remove it, so she took another step, so that she was close enough to even embrace him. "I…just wanted to know…why you did that…" Her hand had long-ago fallen to her side, and she fidgeted, afraid of his answer. Her doe-like, amber eyes looked down to the ground, hoping to hide the fear that she had. She was afraid that he would get angry, and she knew that it wouldn't be good if he did.

Hiei placed his index finger under her chin, lifting her face to look into her eyes. He saw the fear in her eyes, regretting momentarily that he really was lethal. "I…" He couldn't get the words to come from his mouth, sighing in exasperation. He didn't really know what to say, it was just so unusual for him to even think of someone in the way he did her. He clinched his free hand, his nails digging into his palms, so that the pure-white snow was stained crimson, and gritted his teeth. _¤Just tell her exactly what you feel.¤_

Hiei sighed, but released Lynn, soon after wrapping her into his body gently. She gasped at his actions, but couldn't help enjoying being in his arms. She felt his lips reach her ear yet again, but she didn't fear it as she had. "Lynn, I love you."

This shocked her greatly. The cold-hearted, steel-nerved demon, loving someone who appeared only two weeks ago was more than strange. "W-What?"

He whispered gently into her ear once again, "I love you." It felt so right to him, to have her in his arms, to be holding her like he was. He wanted so badly to mark her right then and there, but fear stopped him. It played in the back of his mind, suggesting things that he never wanted to happen.

"H-How…can you…love me?" She lifted her head to look Hiei in the eyes, shock, acceptance, confusion, and bewilderment playing in her amber-orbs.

"I can't explain it, Lynn. Since I first saw you I _knew_ you were my mate. You had to be." Hiei paused for a moment, but added something afterward, "Like…we were bound from birth…"

Lynn paused, looking into the crimson eyes that she so adored. She found only passion and truth looking back at her, the complete opposite of what his eyes normally held. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck, still slightly shocked. "Hiei, I love you too," the words flowed freely from her mouth, relieved to finally escape. She wanted to tell him that she loved him back, but she couldn't believe that he did love her.

Hiei's lips found hers, after lifting her head from his neck. His kiss was passion-filled and gentle, his lips soft on hers. Lynn's eyes widened in shock once more, but her entire body melted into the kiss, her hands moving to rest on his chest.

Disappointment ensued, though, as Hiei broke the kiss unwillingly. "We need to go back. Something comes this way."

Lynn nodded, but suddenly remembered something. She ran back to a near by tree, grabbed his sword from where it was resting against the trunk, and returned to him, handing him the sword. He nodded, picking her up bridal-style, and rushed back to the temple. He could feel a dark presence approaching, and the sky darkened forebodingly.

Just as Hiei stepped inside, with Lynn still in his arms, a large gust of wind brought a blizzard-like torrent upon Tokyo. The few lights that were in the temple flickered dangerously before going out completely, the only light left coming through windows, though that wasn't much. Hiei placed Lynn on the temple-floor, drawing his katana, while looking around for any who were inside. A demon burst through the door, bringing the harsh winter weather with it. He growled and rushed for Lynn, who was behind Hiei.

The demon was ice-blue, hinting that he had brought the heavy weather. His hair was snow-white, and his eyes a grayish tint. He brought a hand down to strike at Lynn, but the demon was cut-short in his quest, when he was chopped into multiple pieces by Hiei. The small demon sighed, sheathing his katana while turning to Lynn, who was seemingly paralyzed by fear. "Lynn, are you okay?" Hiei traced a hand down her cheek gently, he could barely see her, but knew that she was ice-cold. He wrapped her into his body to warm her, but it seemed to do little.

Around an hour later, Hiei had not let go of Lynn. He was nearly in tears, feeling that she had not warmed up at all. The lights flickered on revealing a chopped-up demon, and a blue Lynn, standing in Hiei's embrace. _'No…I can't lose her now…'_

She suddenly vanished into thin air, no trace of her body being left at all. Hiei dropped to his knees, he had never felt pain as he did when Lynn vanished. A few black gems fell to the floor with a "plink", but no one in the room made a move to comfort the broken demon.

_»With Lynn…»_

Lynn was tackled by her mother, who was crying on the couch, glaring at the set of DVD's that she had bought her daughter. Lynn appeared out of no where, looking around for Hiei. She noticed her mother only when she was tackled to the ground, a thud coming from where she landed. "M-Mom…could you please get off of me?"

Her mother did so, but as soon as Lynn sat up, she embraced the bewildered girl. "God, Lynn, I was so worried about you!" Her mother sobbed into Lynn's shoulder relentlessly, her shudders shaking both of them.

"I'm sorry…" Lynn sighed, grunting inwardly. Her mother, in her opinion, was far too protective.

"Where were you!?" Her mother had now gotten past the worry, and on to the anger. "You scared your father and I to death!"

"You'd never believe me."

"You tell me right this instant, little missy!"

"I was in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho."

Her mother fell over at those words, rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. "And you expect me to believe that? Lynn! I taught you better than to lie!" She had regained her serious disposition, and scolded her daughter.

"I'm not lying. I told you you'd never believe me."

"You must be lying! There's no way you could be in a cartoon, let alone be in a 'Cartoon world'!"

"I'm telling the truth, Mom. Whether you believe me or not, I'm honestly telling the truth."

Her mother growled, glaring at Lynn. "I don't care if you're the perfect daughter, no one would believe what you just said, and I certainly don't!"

Lynn glared back at her mother, but spotted the DVD's on the floor. Hiei was on one of them, and she burst into tears. _'No…I can't be back home…I just can't be…'_ She continued crying, trying to convince herself that she would see Hiei again.

_»With Hiei and the gang…»_

Several days had passed since Lynn's disappearance, and Hiei had given up on life. It seemed that nothing could heal the open wound that she left, but no one had tried all that hard. He was currently sitting in a tree, fighting back tears as she came to mind constantly. He hadn't eaten, slept, or even rested in the time she had been gone, which was unusual for even him. Kurama had tried to comfort the despaired demon, but to no avail. He was lost, and it seemed that nothing could bring him back.

_»Back with Lynn, a week later…»_

Lynn was sitting in her room, staring at a poster of Hiei, the radio softly playing. Broken, the duet between Amy Lee and Seether, suddenly came through the speakers, catching her attention.

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

'_An I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

The lyrics put her in mind of Hiei, they fit how she felt about him so well…

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore_

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high_

_You steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

The lyrics again played her feelings, making her stomach churn as the shear truth sank in…

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone…_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore…_

Lynn sighed, somewhat glad that the song had ended. She missed Hiei more than anything, and all she wanted was to stop thinking about him for more than one second. It was failing, though, because he was all she could and did think about.

_Christmas Eve, in the Yu Yu Hakusho world_

Hiei was still in despair over Lynn's vanishing, but he came to a small party the rest of the gang was holding, due to Kurama dragging him there. Hiei sighed, looking out the window that he was sitting next to. He noticed a shooting star, but no the person that had crept up behind him. "Make a wish." Kurama had slipped up on the fire-demon silently, Hiei was slipping in his attention.

Though Hiei didn't believe in the "make a wish on a shooting star", but he did so anyway. It was easily assumed what he had wished, but he highly doubted that it would come true.

_Christmas Eve, with Lynn and her family_

Lynn was staring at the Christmas tree, still partly lost at her loss of Hiei. Neither her mother nor her father knew why she was so down, she hadn't spoken since she came back, only small, polite words, so that she didn't seem snobby.

"Lynn, dear, aren't you going to eat with us?" Her mother questioned Lynn, wondering what had her so depressed. She had asked, but Lynn didn't answer.

Lynn shook her head numbly, still staring at the Christmas tree. She sighed, almost crying, stood, and walked to her room. As she was walking up the stairs, her father looked to her, puzzled. She started fading into nothingness, becoming translucent as she walked, until she was completely gone. "D-Dear…"

Lynn's mother walked back into the living room, "Yes, honey?"

"I…think our daughter…was a ghost…" His eyes were wide as he stared at the place where Lynn had vanished into thin air.

Her mother followed her husband's gaze, finding nothing there. "Did…she disappear again?" When she saw him nod, she burst into tears once more.

_»With Lynn, elsewhere…»_

Lynn looked around silently, praying that this was true. She raced toward Genkai's Temple, her entire body freezing. She didn't care that the snow was currently knee-high, she just ran as hard as she could. She finally reached the door and burst in, everyone inside looking at her. Blank stares greeted her red face, but she ignored that as she heard the quiet clicking of shoes. Warm, strong arms wrapped around her gently, warming her from being outside. She took a shaky breath, inhaling the scent that she knew as Hiei. "Is it…really you?"

Hiei nodded, still holding her. Stares and slack-jaws were filling the room, everyone but Kurama amazed that Hiei was hugging someone. A cheery voice interrupted the shock, though, "Mistletoe!" Botan shouted at the two, pointing above their heads.

Hiei grinned slightly, albeit it was very unlike him, he pressed his lips to hers softly, eventually nibbling gently on her lower lip. She complied to his request, parting her lips so that he could explore her mouth, and he did so without question. His kiss was once more passionate, he kissed her ardently without caring that everyone in the room had fainted, with the exception of Kurama, who was obviously happy that Hiei finally gave up on denial.

Kurama smirked uncharacteristically, "Get a room." Hiei broke the kiss, though he didn't want to, and pulled Lynn into her room. Kurama merely lifted an eyebrow, turning around. He ignored that passed-out people on the floor, and walked away.

Hiei had evidently shut the door and placed Lynn onto her bed, kissing her once again. His hand began to slip under her shirt, the demonic instincts and deprivation getting to him. Lynn gasped and grabbed Hiei's hand instantly, breaking the kiss at the same time. "Don't…please. I don't want that yet…" She shook her head, an afterthought popping into her head, "You can mark me…but only mark me. I don't want anything more than that." She looked at him sincerely, finding that he nodded.

"I'll only do what you want."

She sighed, lacing her fingers with his, "Mark me, if it's what _you_ want."

His eyes lit up at her words, and he nodded slowly. She smiled, moving forward and closer to him. He pulled her onto his lap, facing him, and moved her hair away from the left of her neck. He pushed the top of her kimono aside, laying his head into her neck. He kissed her neck hungrily again, but soon after opened his mouth, so that his fangs could access the soft flesh of the junction between her shoulder and neck. He paused after feeling for the perfect spot, "Found it," she nodded, and he could feel it, so he allowed his fangs to sink into her skin. She whimpered softly, but didn't argue with his prodding. His fangs continued to sink deeper into her skin, but he finally stopped, making sure that she was completely his. He pulled his fangs from her neck slowly, painfully, and soon after licked the wounds closed.

Lynn's body fell limp, her upper-body falling into his arms. "Are you alright?" He questioned her, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

She nodded, but her eyes closed, "I'm just tired all of a sudden…"

"It's the effects of marking. You just need rest." He picked her up gently and laid her onto the bed, covering her. "Sleep."

_Some time later…_

It had been around four years since Hiei had marked Lynn. The two of them had a daughter just recently, and named her Amber, to match her eyes, that she received from her mother. Lynn had finally learned how to use her abilities, and was quite well in using them. She kept up her writing, writing stories for Amber, and later read them to her at night. She came to have a wonderful life with Hiei, happy every day, as was Hiei.

Hiei had grown to be a much happier person after Lynn arrived, though his feelings about Kuwabara and the "idiot detective" never changed. He was always very protective over Lynn, and most likely would always be. He taught Lynn to wield a sword, as he would Amber, if the need came.

They lived for a long time in the Ningenkai, before Koenma finally gave in and let Hiei leave, and they moved to Makai. The rest of their lives was spent there, in happiness and prosperity.

**The End**

Well, that's the end of it. I hope any who read it enjoyed! If you have questions, review and I'll email you a response. Thanks for reading!


End file.
